


На честном слове и на одном крыле

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl





	На честном слове и на одном крыле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On a Wing and a Prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61170) by sinestrated. 



Время в баре тянется медленно, почти лениво, когда входят Винчестеры.

Не обязательно даже поднимать голову, чтобы понять, что это они. Внезапное присутствие в помещении, тяжелое ощущение опасности, разливающееся в воздухе, как при приближении бури, говорит само за себя. В баре внезапно повисает мертвая тишина, атмосферу пронизывает холод, но не абсолютный, а с отголоском тепла, будто адское пламя, горящее где-то вне досягаемости. Тебя пробивает дрожь, кожа покрывается мурашками. Звон колокольчика над входной дверью звучит как удар грома.

Дин, старший, входит первым. Раньше ты никогда не встречала их лично, но, как и все, слышала достаточно историй, поэтому сразу узнаешь его по солнцезащитным очкам, темные стекла которых абсолютно непроницаемы, хотя просвета между облаками не видели уже лет двадцать. Дин высокий и крепкий, как и рассказывают; несколько слоев одежды делают его массивнее, чем есть на самом деле. У него красивое лицо, именно такое, как ты и слышала, может быть, даже красивее, худое, с острыми скулами, а кожа кажется теплой и почти сияющей, и жар скручивается у тебя внизу живота, хотя он даже не посмотрел еще в твою сторону. Он движется с такой уверенностью и важностью, что ты могла бы принять его за человека, если бы не мощь, которая видна в каждом его шаге, не тяжелая энергия, едва сдерживаемая под кожей. Несколько тонких стаканов начинают звенеть, резонируя - тихий, словно эхо, звон - и ты быстро хватаешь те, что поближе, заглушая звук.

Сэм, младший, входит следом, пригибая немного голову в дверях, и ты непроизвольно сглатываешь. Ты слышала рассказы про него, конечно, слышала, но все равно, «возвышается» и «гигант» кажутся не совсем точными описаниями. Тебе кажется - дело даже не в росте, потому что, да, он как минимум на голову выше всех остальных в помещении, но ты видела парней и повыше, и ни один из них не сравнится с ним. Все дело в том, как он движется, решаешь ты наконец. Парни с комплекцией Сэма не движутся как Сэм: просчитанными, с пятки на носок шагами, на ходу окидывая быстрым, оценивающим взглядом все помещение бара от одного угла к другому. Он не выглядит ни неловкой каланчой, ни неуклюжим медведем, в каждом его движении плавное изящество хищника, словно у большого кота, следящего за своей добычей. Его глаза глубокого серо-зеленого цвета, как ты и слышала, и он приносит с собой легко узнаваемый запах огня и пепла, запах, который, ты надеешься, больше никогда тебя не коснется. Намертво въевшийся запах Ада.

Все присутствующие следуют за ними взглядами, когда они направляются прямиком к бару, Дин впереди, Сэм всего на шаг позади него. Кендра рядом с тобой нервно переступает с ноги на ногу, и ты поворачиваешься к ней, открывая рот, чтобы сказать, что справишься сама, но она уже идет к бару, развернув плечи и поправляя рубашку. Глядя на нее, ты не можешь не чувствовать гордость. Вы с Кендрой обе из семей охотников, у обеих за плечами приличное количество убийств, и даже Винчестерам ты не позволишь помешать тебе делать свою работу.

За пару шагов до барной стойки Сэм хлопает Дина по плечу. В ответ тот, протянув руку, хватается за край стойки и садится на высокий стул, и ты почему-то уверена, что это будет единственным проявлением его слабости. Сэм садится рядом, так близко, что их плечи соприкасаются при каждом движении, и ты с усилием отводишь взгляд, сосредотачиваясь на протирании стаканов, хотя улавливаешь каждое слово разговора, как будто ты чертов микрофон, направленный в их сторону.

\- Что будете пить? – спрашивает Кендра, и, надо отдать ей должное, ее голос почти не дрожит.

\- Два пива, пожалуйста, - отвечает Дин. – Будвайзер, если есть. 

Ты удивляешься дружелюбию в его голосе, светлому, легкому тону, несмотря на небольшую резкость в голосе. Об этом ты никогда не слышала.

Этот тон явно немного помогает и Кендре, потому что она заметно расслабляется, до такой степени, что даже кокетливо дергает бедром, как делает перед всеми остальными молодыми клиентами, отвечает: «Уже несу» и тянется за парой стаканов. Ты выдыхаешь, только сейчас поняв, что задерживала дыхание, и едва не роняешь полотенце из рук, услышав тихий смешок под боком.

Лукас - из числа постоянных клиентов, и в свои шестьдесят шесть он один из лучших известных тебе охотников. Он отошел от дел лет десять назад, когда один особенно мерзкий вендиго повредил ему бедро и привязал к трости на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Лукас приходит почти каждый вечер последние несколько лет, со своим тихим смехом, морщинками вокруг глаз и дружескими похлопываниями по плечу. Ты думаешь, что если бы у тебя когда-нибудь был настоящий отец, а не пьяный мудак, бросивший тебя и твою мать, когда тебе было восемь, то он мог бы быть похожим на Лукаса.

\- Не дай им себя напугать, милая, - говорит Лукас и тянется через стойку, накрывая своей узловатой рукой твою. – Эти Винчестеры, они хорошие люди. Не бойся.

Ладонь у него теплая и сухая, улыбка успокаивает, и ты делаешь глубокий вдох и киваешь. Лукас прав. В конце концов, однажды Винчестеры спасли мир, это единственная история, правдивость которой никто не оспаривает. И хотя то, как они это сделали, то, чем они позволили себе стать в процессе, принимают не все, Лукас верит в них, ты веришь в них, и этого достаточно.

Кендра наливает стаканы доверху и осторожно ставит на отполированную стойку.

\- Держите, мальчики, - говорит она, сияя своей лучшей улыбкой.

\- Спасибо, лапочка, - улыбается Дин в ответ, тянется к карману, по-видимому, за бумажником, но останавливается, когда к стойке подходит другой охотник. Ты не помнишь точно его имя – вроде бы Колин – и он новенький, из единственной большой компании сегодняшних посетителей. Это одна из тех групп, что предпочитают путешествовать по стране в поисках работы, а не вести дела, базируясь в одном месте, люди, которых называют бандитами так же часто, как и охотниками. Ты помнишь, как Кендра рассказывала тебе, что слышала их разговор о том, что они преследуют что-то «большое, мерзкое и злое» в этом округе (это заставило тебя усмехнуться, ведь в нынешнем мире что-то большое, мерзкое и злое есть почти повсюду, куда ни глянь). Их четверо в группе, включая Колина, и до этого момента они тихо сидели за своим столиком в углу. Ты почти ничего о них не знаешь, но уверена в двух вещах: во-первых, что-то с ними не так, и это твоему инстинкту охотника определенно не нравится, ты надеешься, что завтра вечером они сюда уже не вернутся. А во-вторых, судя по историям, которые ты слышала, Колин в данный момент стоит слишком близко к Винчестерам.

\- Вот, за мой счет, - говорит Колин и с ухмылкой, кажущейся тебе не слишком дружелюбной, кидает на стойку пару купюр, в процессе едва заметно пихая Сэма под локоть.

Сэм рычит. Это единственное слово, которым можно описать издаваемый им звук, низкое горловое «хррмм», будто накатывающаяся на камни волна. Температура в комнате внезапно падает на несколько градусов, воздух будто наполняется статическим электричеством, отчего волоски у тебя на шее встают дыбом, а в голове начинают звенеть тревожные звоночки. Кендра слабо взвизгивает и отшатывается, упираясь в полки за спиной, а Колин отскакивает назад так быстро, что спотыкается о стул и довольно бесцеремонно валится на задницу. Это забавно, и ты бы рассмеялась, если бы не была так занята, сходя с ума от страха.

Друзья Колина, с одинаковыми взглядами оленя, застигнутого на дороге светом фар, замирают за своим столиком, глядя на Сэма. Рука одного парня застыла на полпути к пистолету за поясом, и ты отчаянно надеешься, что он не сделает какой-нибудь глупости, например, не попытается застрелить Винчестеров. Ты не уверена, что кто-нибудь выживет, если это произойдет.

Проходит всего несколько секунд, но они кажутся тебе годами. Никто не шевелится, тебе кажется, что никто даже не осмеливается дышать. Ты точно не смеешь. А потом, как это случалось много раз в прошлом, именно Фрэнк приходит тебе на помощь. Дверь в служебное помещение за баром открывается с грохотом, заставляя всех подскочить на месте, и твой босс высовывает в дверной проем голову и требовательно интересуется:

\- Какого черта здесь происходит? Мне что, придется…

Он замечает Винчестеров и моментально замирает. Ты видишь, как его большая рука впивается в дверной косяк до побелевших костяшек. Глаза Сэма темнеют на мгновение, и что-то тяжелое и зловещее проносится в воздухе, холодное и опасное. Предупреждение.

Глаза у Фрэнка огромные и испуганные, и ты видишь, как по его виску стекает капелька пота. Он облизывает губы и поворачивается к тебе, и ты знаешь, о чем он просит, и хочешь отказаться. Ты этого не просила, не подписывалась ни на что подобное, но потом Кендра всхлипывает, и ты видишь, как она прижимается спиной к полкам с бутылками, в глазах ее плещется ужас, и она выглядит такой молодой, такой беспомощной. Господи, ей всего семнадцать, и ты знаешь, что у тебя нет выбора. Поймав взгляд Фрэнка, ты медленно киваешь.

Фрэнк в ответ смотрит на тебя с такой благодарностью, что у тебя щемит сердце. Кендра его дочь, его малышка, единственная, кто у него остался, и ты не имеешь права ему отказать. Ему даже не надо ничего говорить, только поманить Кендру, и она тут же оказывается у него в объятиях, дрожа всем телом. Она смотрит на тебя, безмолвно благодаря, прежде чем Фрэнк затаскивает ее в подсобку и захлопывает дверь.

От внезапного прикосновения к руке ты едва не выпрыгиваешь из кожи, но когда оборачиваешься, Лукас просто улыбается тебе. Он ничего не говорит, только кивает головой в сторону Винчестеров и треплет тебя по руке в молчаливой поддержке. _Они хорошие люди_.

Ты киваешь, делаешь глубокий вдох и шагаешь вперед. Двигаться трудно, энергия Сэма едва не душит, и ты чувствуешь себя, как сломанная марионетка, которую неопытный кукловод медленно тянет за ниточки к барной стойке. Сэм и Дин поворачиваются, глядя на твое приближение, и ты с облегчением замечаешь, что глаза Сэма по-прежнему серо-зеленые и глядят на тебя с ленцой, хотя воздух гудит от его явного неудовольствия.

Ты останавливаешься перед ними и откашливаешься, потому что в горле внезапно пересохло. 

\- Эмм… за счет заведения, - говоришь ты, ненавидя, каким дрожащим и высоким звучит твой голос, почти как писк.

Когда ты говоришь, Дин поворачивает голову в твою сторону. И хотя ты знаешь, отлично знаешь, почему на нем эти очки и почему ему нужно касаться стойки, чтобы убедиться, что она есть, ты все равно не можешь избавиться от ощущения, что он смотрит на тебя, заглядывает в самую душу и изучает, будто образец под микроскопом. Ты непроизвольно вздрагиваешь и думаешь, что истории могут быть неверными или, по крайней мере, неполными. Может быть, Небеса совершили обмен. Может быть, они забрали одну способность, но одарили другой. 

Потом Дин отворачивается, накрывает ладонью руку Сэма и, наклонившись, что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Ты не слышишь слов, даже не уверена, что он вообще издает какие-либо звуки, но это помогает. Сэм расслабляется, чуть опуская напряженные плечи, и удушающее давление, наполнявшее бар, рассеивается, как туман. Все присутствующие будто выдыхают хором. Дин снова поворачивается к тебе с почти робкой улыбкой. 

\- Простите, - говорит он, и его рука скользит вверх, пока не касается осторожно шеи брата. – Сэму не нравится, когда его трогают. 

Как будто это не самое первое, что все знают о Винчестерах. Ни один из них не удостаивает своим вниманием Колина, который медленно поднимается на ноги, бледный и тяжело дышащий.

\- Все нормально, - отвечаешь ты, с облегчением замечая, что снова можешь дышать теперь, когда воздух вернулся в помещение.

Дин дергает головой в сторону Сэма – идеальный жест раздраженного старшего брата – вот только рука его по-прежнему нежно перебирает волосы на затылке Сэма. 

– Подумать только, а ведь это его люди обычно считали общительным, – говорит он, и ты знаешь, что если бы он мог, то сейчас закатывал бы глаза под темными очками. – Сэм фыркает, а Дин поднимает стакан с пивом. – Спасибо, дорогуша.

Ты киваешь и открываешь рот, чтобы спросить, не нужно ли им еще чего, и именно в этот момент Колин, который, по твоему мнению, либо дурак, либо самоубийца (возможно, и то, и другое), решает снова вмешаться.

\- Вы уверены, что я не могу вас угостить? – спрашивает он. – Это было бы великой честью.

И ты хочешь велеть ему заткнуться, хватать своих идиотов-приятелей и валить отсюда, пока они не испоганили ситуацию еще больше, и в то же время с беспокойством смотришь на Сэма. Колин, стоя всего в метре от него, тоже смотрит, но Сэм даже внимания на него не обращает, вместо этого наклоняет голову и льнет к руке Дина, действительно напоминая сейчас большого, ленивого, довольного кота.

Дин тихо усмехается и бормочет «принцесса», и этого достаточно, чтобы ты заулыбалась, даже когда он поворачивается к Колину.

\- Не обижайся, приятель, но я предпочитаю, чтобы цыпочки угощали меня выпивкой, а не чуваки. В конце концов, есть же мужская гордость. – Он берет две банкноты, оставленные Колином, и двигает их по стойке. – Но все равно спасибо.

Колин кивает, убирает деньги, но не уходит. Ты кидаешь быстрый взгляд на его приятелей за столиком. Они сосредоточены и напряжены, следят за каждым движением Винчестеров, а парень, который до этого тянулся к пистолету, теперь держит его за рукоять, хотя и не вытаскивает пока из-за пояса. У тебя внезапно пальцы начинают чесаться от желания схватиться за собственный пистолет, хотя совершенно по другой причине. 

\- Значит, - открывает рот Колин, и, чувствуя, как сжимаются кулаки под стойкой, ты мысленно начинаешь отсчет до того момента, когда наконец соберешься вежливо (то есть, не выбивая ему зубы) попросить его уйти, - это правда?

Дин не торопясь делает глоток пива, прежде чем повернуться к нему.

\- Что именно? Тебе стоит уточнить, приятель.

\- Что вы трахаетесь друг с другом.

В баре повисает тишина. Ты старательно сдерживаешься, чтобы не приоткрыть в шоке рот. Не от вопроса, а от того, что Колин оказался настолько глуп, чтобы его задать. Либо парня совсем не научили хорошим манерам (да и легендам о Винчестерах тоже), либо он намеренно пытается спровоцировать Дина на драку. Ни то, ни другое не сулит ничего хорошего его здоровью. 

К счастью, Сэм то ли не обращает внимания на разговор, то ли решает не вмешиваться, потому что по-прежнему сидит на стуле, спокойно прихлебывая пиво. Дин дергает бровью, но, кажется, этот вопрос его не особо задел, потому что отвечает с легкостью, которой совсем не ждешь от человека, убившего якобы больше людей, чем у тебя было знакомых.

\- А насколько грязные подробности ты хочешь услышать? – интересуется он, ухмыляясь. – Потому что, парень, ты себе не представляешь, насколько грязными они могут быть. Да, Сэмми?

Сэм в ответ не очень нежно пихает его локтем под ребра, вызывая удивленное «Ох!», потом поворачивается к тебе и закатывает глаза, будто говоря: «Большие братья иногда такие идиоты». Ты улыбаешься и открываешь рот, чтобы подтвердить это, но Колин опять тебя прерывает.

\- А разве на Небесах с этим нет проблем? – спрашивает он, и ты понимаешь, что во время разговора прекратила свой отсчет, и начинаешь снова. – То есть, ты ведь работаешь на них, так?

Впервые за вечер улыбка Дина немного тускнеет.

\- Работал. В прошедшем времени.

\- О, точно. Прости. – Колин чуть ерзает на своем стуле. От движения полы его куртки расходятся, и ты замечаешь приклад пистолета за поясом джинсов. Пистолет не похож ни на одну известную тебе модель, но ты не обращаешь на это внимания. Охотники постоянно совершенствуют свое оружие или приспосабливают для себя. – А ангелы... разве они ничего не говорят об этом?

Дин выпрямляется на стуле, и у тебя внезапно возникает ощущение, что он держит улыбку только ради тебя, когда его рука защитным жестом обхватывает Сэма за талию. 

\- Если честно, мне насрать, что думают на Небесах, - говорит он. Сэм, возможно заметив неудовольствие брата в его голосе или прикосновении, поднимает голову и в упор смотрит на Колина. Ты практически чувствуешь тяжесть его гнева, только и ждущего, чтобы вырваться наружу и раздавить всех присутствующих.

Ну хватит, гребаный ноль. Ты наклоняешься над стойкой, откидывая волосы за плечо.

\- Вам еще что-нибудь нужно? – спрашиваешь ты Колина, растягивая губы в улыбке так, что болят щеки.

Но ты не можешь никого обмануть, и Колин быстро встает, поднимая руки.

\- Эй, эй, мне не нужны неприятности, мэм. – Он откашливается. – Просто знаете, вы - Винчестеры, мы так много о вас слышали. Хотели задать несколько вопросов, узнать, правдивы ли легенды и все такое.

И ты вот настолько близка к тому, чтобы велеть ему заткнуться и валить, но тут Дин задорно смеется.

\- Все нормально, дорогуша, - говорит он тебе, снова улыбаясь. – Думаю, мы с Сэмом переживем допрос. Вот что я тебе скажу, - обращается он к Колину, - даю тебе время, пока не допью свое пиво. Спрашивай все, что захочешь. 

Ты с тревогой замечаешь, что он не упомянул, что собирается делать после того, как допьет свое пиво. 

Колин кидает на тебя внимательный взгляд, и ты с усилием заставляешь себя отойти от стойки и снова взяться за протирание стаканов. Ты доверяешь Винчестерам больше, чем ему, и рассчитываешь, что переживешь все, что произойдет дальше.

Колин снова делает шаг вперед, осторожно, прекрасно понимая, что Сэм следит за каждым его движением. Силы Сэма все еще поблизости, не дают пока о себе знать, но, несомненно, присутствуют, словно невидимая угроза. Когда Колин начинает говорить, голос его слегка дрожит. Он знает, на какой тонкой грани балансирует. 

\- Это правда, что вы бессмертные? – спрашивает Колин. – Что вас ничем не убить?

И, несмотря на твою ненависть к парню, ты не можешь справиться с возрастающим любопытством. Легенды говорят, что, да, Винчестеры не могут умереть, их силы превыше любого оружия, человеческого и не только, от убивающего демонов ножа до ангельских клинков. Но с другой стороны, никто никогда не оказывался достаточно глуп, чтобы попытаться. Или, по крайней мере, никто никогда не оставался в живых, чтобы рассказать об этом.

Дин наклоняет голову и не спеша обдумывает вопрос. Его рука сжимает бедро Сэма, успокаивая, убеждая, и Сэм вздыхает, отворачивается от Колина обратно к своему пиву. Ты переводишь дыхание.

В итоге Дин пожимает плечами.

\- Ну, мы не пробовали все, - говорит он, и это не совсем ответ, но тебе он кажется достаточным.

Колин явно с тобой не согласен.

\- А как же кольт? – продолжает он. – Эта штука убивает все, правильно?

Ты качаешь головой. Это отличная теория, но правда в том, что глупее вопроса придумать нельзя. Кольт пропал уже несколько десятков лет назад, с тех пор, как Бобби Сингер умер. Поговаривают, Сингер заручился помощью Винчестеров, чтобы избавиться от него, и даже если это неправда, никто ничего не видел и не слышал о легендарном оружии еще задолго до твоего рождения.

Дин словно эхом повторяет твои мысли.

\- Интересная теория, - говорит он, и, конечно же, Колину этого мало.

\- Значит, его вы никогда не пробовали? – настаивает он, сгорая от любопытства, будто чертов ребенок-переросток, но Дин только пожимает плечами и отворачивается.

\- Прости, я допил свое пиво.

Колин замолкает и оглядывается на свой столик. Его приятель, парень с пистолетом, кивает ему. Колин кивает в ответ, и это единственный для тебя тревожный сигнал, прежде чем он выхватывает пистолет из-за пояса – и да, это чертов кольт, и как, черт подери кто-то вроде Колина смог его заполучить, и почему, мать твою, ты не вышвырнула его нахрен, когда у тебя был шанс – и говорит: «Тогда считайте это экспериментом».

Следующие несколько секунд ты считаешь, словно шаги в танце. Раз: Дин кричит «Сэм!» и прыгает вперед. Два: он отшвыривает брата с дороги как раз в тот момент, когда Колин жмет на курок. Три: оглушительно звучит выстрел, и голова Дина дергается назад от удара пули. Четыре: он падает на пол, сбивая стул, и лежит лицом вниз, не шевелясь.

Повисает полнейшая тишина, которая длится около двух секунд, пока Сэм стоит, глядя на лежащего на полу брата. Затем внезапно он ревет - ужасающий, _библейский_ звук - и ярость вырывается из него как ураган, и ты понимаешь, что бежишь, даже не знаешь, куда, но тебе плевать, лишь бы отсюда. Позади себя ты слышишь, как кто-то – вероятно, парень с пистолетом – орет: «Стреляй в него! Стреляй в него!», и Колин кричит что-то в ответ, а потом внезапно вопит, без слов, просто вопит, но ты не смотришь, тебе плевать, потому что все, о чем ты можешь думать сейчас – это о маленькой Энни, которая играет дома в куклы, и как она вырастет без своей мамы, и ты никогда не хотела такого для нее, ничего этого не хотела, и, Господи Всемогущий, ты не хочешь так умирать...

Что-то хватает тебя, и ты кричишь, пытаясь вырваться, но чьи-то руки держат тебя, мягко, но цепко, и ты слышишь голос, голос Лукаса, и этого достаточно, чтобы придти в себя.

\- Все хорошо, милая, - говорит он прямо тебе в ухо и успокаивающе глядит по волосам, и он такой спокойный, совсем не боится, и хотя кажется, что силы Сэма душат тебя, ты внезапно, совершенно необъяснимо, чувствуешь себя в безопасности.

\- Они хорошие люди, - шепчет Лукас, и убирает руку, чтобы ты могла увидеть, - они не причинят нам вреда. Все хорошо.

Но даже с его успокаивающим голосом ты не понимаешь, как все может быть хорошо. То, что ты видишь, не может быть хорошо. Колина нет, как и кольта, последний лежит на полу полурастаявшим куском металла, а первый теперь – всего лишь брызги крови и внутренностей на стенах в духе картин Поллока. Друзья Колина, три других охотника, распяты на противоположной стене будто насекомые, задыхаясь и корчась от страха, и ты внезапно понимаешь, что единственная причина, по которой они еще не последовали примеру несчастного Колина, в том, что у Сэма в данный момент другие приоритеты.

Вы с Лукасом сидите в углу бара, и барная стойка частично загораживает вам вид, но вытянув шею, ты можешь разглядеть, как Сэм, нависнув над телом брата, прикрывая его, осторожно, почти нежно хватает за плечи и переворачивает на спину. Он снова рычит, когда видит входное отверстие от пули - маленькая рана прямо посреди лба Дина - и давление в помещении резко увеличивается, так, что друзья Колина воют в агонии от страха, а вас с Лукасом больно прижимает к полу. Ты сжимаешь зубы и с усилием поднимаешь голову, потому что будь ты проклята, если позволишь себе умереть, жалко хныча, как те три идиота. Кровь в твоих венах превращается в лед, когда ты видишь, что глаза Сэма мерцают чернотой, в которой отражается бесконечная тьма и вечное проклятие. 

Сэм снова нагибает голову, прижимаясь губами к уху брата, и хотя он говорит очень тихо, его силы и эмоции эхом отражают голос, и ты четко слышишь каждое слово.

\- Дин, - произносит он, и у тебя сердце сжимается в груди от того, как он произносит имя брата, так серьезно, с таким благоговением, как другие говорят «согласен» или «я люблю тебя». – Вернись ко мне.

И внезапно, будто его слова – спасательный круг, Дин так и делает. Дергается, резко вдыхает, прижимается к брату, впиваясь пальцами в его руку, а Сэм притягивает его к себе, говорит что-то неразборчиво и целует Дина везде, куда может дотянуться – в нос, в губы, в лоб, на котором не осталось ни следа от раны. 

Ты не уверена, что должна чувствовать. С одной стороны, ты счастлива, потому что, ну бога ради, они ведь просто хотели выпить пива, и ты не хочешь даже думать о том, что сделал бы один, если бы второй на самом деле умер. Но с другой - тебе все еще чертовски страшно, потому что сила Сэма не исчезла, окна все еще позвякивают, а воздух будто кипит от ярости, которая никуда не делась, и кто может сказать, что Винчестеры не решат, будто ты тоже замешана в случившемся или просто не уничтожат тебя, списав на косвенные жертвы? 

Потом Дин медленно поднимается на ноги, почти раздраженно отталкивая пытающегося помочь Сэма, и с равнодушием, которое обычно появляется, когда ты сходишь с ума от страха, ты замечаешь, что во всей этой заварухе он умудрился сохранить свои темные очки. Дин поводит плечами, вертит туда-сюда шеей, разминая мышцы, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Кольт, значит, а? – хмыкает он, и ты удивлена, потому что тон у него такой же легкий и небрежный, как и раньше, как будто это не ему пустили пулю в голову, как будто не он был мертв последние полминуты. – Разве мы не закинули эту штуку на самое дно ада, когда Бобби умер?

Сэм в ответ только дергает плечом, как будто это не его проблема. Но глаза его остаются черными, и нельзя не заметить то, как он собственническим жестом касается спины Дина. Дин поворачивается к приятелям Колина, по-прежнему прижатым к стене.

\- Упрямые вы ублюдки, а?

Парень с пистолетом, должно быть, лидер группы, сопротивляется невидимым путам, вены на его шее напрягаются от усилия.

\- Мы сделали то, что должны были, - шипит он сквозь сжатые зубы.

Дин с любопытством наклоняет голову.

\- Да? И почему это?

Парень с пистолетом смотрит злобно, и тебе его почти жалко, настолько сильная, глубоко укоренившаяся ненависть видна сейчас в его глазах.

\- Из-за него. – Парню с трудом дается каждое слово. – Твоего брата. Он правит Адом.

\- Ну, технически… - Дин замолкает, потом пожимает плечами. – Ладно, остановимся на этом, так проще. И что?

\- А то, что он - зло, - выплевывает парень с пистолетом, и ты едва сдерживаешь смех, потому что он, похоже, на самом деле в это верит, и ух ты, этот парень действительно такой идиот? – Он должен умереть.

Дин какое-то время молчит, и ты не уверена, то ли он просто издевается над парнем, то ли на самом деле обдумывает этот вопрос. В итоге он качает головой.

\- Так. – Дин кладет руку брату на плечо. – Во-первых, Сэм не зло. Изобретательный, это да, но не злой, не злее, чем ты или твой дружок с кольтом, или эта симпатичная барменша. Он просто парень, которому досталась работа, за которую больше никто не хотел браться. На самом деле, ты его пожалеть должен. Столько работы и никакой оплаты. Ему даже медицинскую страховку не дали.

Сэм на это недовольно фыркает, и Дин усмехается, добродушно треплет его по плечу и снова поворачивается к приятелям Колина.

\- И во-вторых? Боже, вы такие идиоты. Почему, по-вашему, мы вообще выбросили кольт? Потому что он больше не работает, и мы сами в этом убедились, гении. Вы хотя бы подумали испытать его, прежде чем нападать на нас? - Злобное молчание говорит само за себя, и Дин качает головой, поворачиваясь к Сэму. – Почему ты их еще не прикончил?

\- Думал, ты захочешь удостоиться этой чести, - отвечает Сэм, и ты замечаешь, как он не сводит глаз с лица Дина, словно Дин – его мир, единственное, что имеет для него значение. – Решил, тебе это понадобится.

Дин хмыкает, но не протестует. Он сцепляет руки за спиной и потягивается, как будто готовится к тренировке. Воротник его куртки распахивается, и ты замечаешь золотистую вспышку: амулет, символ связи Винчестеров, единственная вещь, с которой, в итоге, даже Бог не смог справиться. Ты не знаешь, как Дину удалось вернуть его - еще один секрет, который Винчестеры хранят от всего мира, - но ты рада, что, как бы там ни было, у Дина все еще осталась его вера. Тебя передергивает от мысли, каким мог бы быть мир, если бы этой веры не было.

Когда Дин снова начинает говорить, ты понимаешь, что он обращается не к Сэму и не к трем распятым на стене охотникам, а к вам с Лукасом, по-прежнему свернувшимся на полу в углу бара. 

\- Закройте глаза, - говорит он, и внезапно его голос повышается, становится все громче и громче, отдаваясь эхом, словно глас божий, и ты зажимаешь уши руками, чтобы не оглохнуть. Новая сила наполняет помещение, низкий вой постепенно перерастает в пронзительный визг, пока все стаканы не разбиваются одновременно, окна осыпаются облаком блестящих осколков, и ты не можешь удержаться от крика, это слишком и ты не можешь…

Лукас хватает тебя, поворачивая лицом к себе, и улыбка у него теплая, нежная и в ней нет ни капли страха. 

\- Не бойся, милая, - говорит он, и, хотя его голос практически не слышен за грохотом прорывающейся наружу силы Дина, ты понимаешь каждое слово. – А теперь закрой глаза.

Последнее, что ты видишь перед тем, как Лукас накрывает твои глаза ладонью – Дин, снимающий свои очки.

Странно, но единственное, что ты запомнишь о последующих минутах - это то, что ты ничего не чувствуешь. Ты знаешь, что сила здесь, видишь ее в слабом свете, что просачивается даже сквозь крепко зажмуренные веки, слышишь ее в воплях и криках, внезапно наполнивших комнату, но сама ты не чувствуешь ничего. Ни мощи Дина, разрывающей на части друзей Колина, ни ярости Сэма, зловеще висящей в воздухе. Вместо этого ты ощущаешь… легкость. Свободу.

Ты понимаешь, что все закончилось, когда свет тускнеет, а оглушительный вой резко обрывается. Лукас убирает руку, и ты открываешь глаза, поднимаешь голову, часто моргая, и видишь, как Дин надевает очки. Ты ловишь отблеск яркой, ослепляющей белизны, прежде чем она исчезает за темными стеклами, вздрагиваешь и наклоняешь голову, надеясь, что Дин не заметил.

Лукас начинает шевелиться рядом с тобой, медленно садится, постанывая, когда его старые кости протестуют против движения, а ты внезапно осознаешь, что сила Сэма тоже утихла, и атмосфера в баре опять кажется светлой и безопасной. Окрыленная этим, ты начинаешь подниматься на ноги, только чтобы снова упасть, как только окидываешь помещение внимательным взглядом.

Оно безупречно чистое. Колин и другие охотники исчезли – ни крови, ни останков, просто исчезли, как и расплавленный кольт, а все окна целы, и стаканы аккуратно стоят на полках, как стояли с тех пор, как вы открылись сегодня в пять часов вечера. Ты не можешь поверить, что это было всего два часа назад. Кажется, что прошла целая жизнь.

Звук шагов привлекает твое внимание, ты поднимаешь голову и смотришь на приближающихся Сэма и Дина. Глаза Сэма снова серо-зеленые, а во взгляде читается что-то, похожее на извинение. Дин останавливается перед тобой и протягивает руку. 

\- Простите, не хотели вас пугать, - говорит он, тепло улыбаясь, и ты сама не замечаешь, как хватаешь его за руку, позволяя ему поднять тебя на ноги, как будто это самое привычное для тебя движение. – Вы в порядке?

Он, кажется, чувствует, что сейчас ты не в состоянии говорить, потому что просто кивает в ответ на твое молчание и, отвернувшись, опускается на колени перед Лукасом, который массирует свое больное бедро. Какое-то мгновение они молча смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем на лице Дина расцветает легкая, почти ласковая улыбка.

\- Привет, малыш, - говорит он.

Лукас тут же улыбается в ответ, и внезапно, вот так просто, ты понимаешь, почему он не боялся, почему он никогда не боялся. 

\- Привет.

Дин наклоняется ближе и шепчет, словно рассказывает секрет, но ты стоишь достаточно близко, чтобы слышать.

\- Твоя мама передает привет, - говорит Дин Лукасу, и тот замирает. – Она очень по тебе скучает.

От этих слов будто что-то ломается внутри Лукаса, потому что его лицо на мгновение искажается, нижняя губа начинает дрожать, и одинокая слеза стекает по морщинистой щеке. Но его улыбка, однако, остается прежней, робкой, но искренней.

\- Спасибо, - шепчет он, и Дин улыбается, сжимает его плечо и, распрямившись, поворачивается к Сэму.

\- Готов двинуть отсюда? – спрашивает он. Сэм кивает и молча идет к дверям. Дин следует за ним, чуть повернувшись на ходу и махнув рукой в вашу сторону, прежде чем выйти вслед за братом. Колокольчик весело брякает, когда дверь за ними закрывается.

После этого ты еще очень долго не двигаешься. Лукас сидит рядом, опустив голову и продолжая тихо плакать, и когда-нибудь ты обязательно узнаешь его историю, узнаешь, как Винчестеры коснулись его жизни и что они сделали, что заставило его так горячо в них верить. Когда-нибудь, но не сегодня. Сегодня ты жива, навсегда изменилась, но все-таки жива, и ты по-прежнему сможешь пойти домой и поцеловать Энни, по-прежнему сможешь сколько душе угодно охотиться на злобных тварей, и этого достаточно. Ты жива, и этого более чем достаточно.

Раньше ты никогда в жизни не молилась. Даже не думала об этом, потому что Дьявол мертв, а Богу все равно, и ты знаешь это так же четко, как свое собственное имя. Но ты думаешь, что сегодня ты придешь домой и попробуешь. Ты опустишься вместе с Энни на колени у ее кроватки, сжимая руками ее маленькие пухлые ручки, и ты научишь ее, научишь вас обоих. Но ты не скажешь ей молиться Небесам или Аду, ангелам или демонам, потому что у них был шанс и они его упустили. Нет, ты скажешь ей молиться Сэму и Дину Винчестерам, Принцу Ада и Генералу Рая, и, что бы ни происходило, братьям, потому что только они имеют значение. Именно они спасут всех.


End file.
